Wall of Rage
General Info Post your photos of people raging on the R2D group wall or in-game for others to look at and laugh. Founding of Page This page was made by astro and inspired and sponsored by Krieg, any vandalism will result in ban. Gallery Smellrage.png|The hypocrisy m8 RobloxScreenShot10102014_181148803.png|Ragequit ^_^ (added by flypole) zombie ragin.png|Zombie ragin;p RobloxScreenShot10122014_092757-65.png|A rager RobloxScreenShot10122014_092529759.png|As he was a tank and he threw a boulder at me i jumped above it then he called me a hacker for not dying :P the rage is.PNG RobloxScreenShot10122014_092000007.png|Someone Raged Because He/She Fell But No One Pushed So He/She Called Everyone A Pusher gg. Rage kick.png|Rage kick. Rage Tank Buy.png|Everyone said 'Tank buyer' and kick him! RobloxScreenShot10122014_201057-153.png|Someone Got Pushed And Rages So Badly That Even Reports The Game.. RobloxScreenShot10122014_154643858.png|The rage of some who was that close, but died. RobloxScreenShot10132014_011806438.png|this isn't r2d but its still pretty funny cx|link=Canucks67 Screen Shot 2014-10-14 at 7.31.59 PM.png|DoUevenLiftBRO? RobloxScreenShot10132014_061230223.png|pointless rager raging... RobloxScreenShot10122014_202824197.png|the only time i admit i lost my #### zzzzzz.png|After the round finished, there were many people who got chests but him. I was spectating and saw one of my planks kept the chest stuck in mid-air. Screen Shot 2014-10-14 at 7.37.05 PM.png|Stop with da swearing .-. RobloxScreenShot10162014_170846-559.png|A typical rage :v 411a6f61023944167033a789407c10b2.png|one of the rare times place almost raged ragee.png|Look who I found. pushypush.png|push 4 dais pushagain.png|Can't help it Screen Shot 2014-10-17 at 8.51.18 PM.png|Noahbaata41 swear level: 9001 RobloxScreenShot10172014 184723930.png|No camping? RAGER CONFIRMED!!! SWEAR.png|The Rager ''' Behind The Mask ??? - Uploaded by kornloveroblox RobloxScreenShot10182014_091001-203.png|The little RAGER returns. RobloxScreenShot10182014_091342-772.png|I know teamwork is a big factor but... You are insane, brony. XD.png|My god... Spammer.png|Handiwork of krieg. Shoving people into lava. spammer2.PNG|At first they ate lava, now this. >Totally not my fault.kehe 2121233.png|2 Rager in a row! HOW NICE!! RobloxScreenShot10192014_082704684.png|Obby fail + very annoying kid = RAGE raig.PNG|Le '''RAIG Rage1.png|Want a chest so badly RobloxScreenShot10192014_181408157.png|Rage much, bro? RobloxScreenShot10212014_151221903.png|YOLO Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 2.39.56 PM.png|Such rage. RobloxScreenShot10222014 105641110.png RobloxScreenShot10222014_040458706.png|Lava wave death. RobloxScreenShot10202014 163838272-0.png typical.png|Here we go again RobloxScreenShot10232014_173315108.png|so mad... much rage RobloxScreenShot10232014_173211985.png|so mad... much rage... RobloxScreenShot10242014_062147511.png|#EBOLABOX! RobloxScreenShot10242014_062211964.png|#EBOLABOXEVERYWHERE! raging hard.PNG|Huehue raging hard 2.PNG raging hard 3.PNG raging hard4.PNG ragequit.PNG therageisreal.PNG|lel butwhy.PNG rage pic.png|yup. Rage Quit.png|Rage Quit. RobloxScreenShot10252014_191307758.png|One little rager though i bought 7 bats (WHO BUYS 7 BATS ANYWAY?) lolkk.PNG|lol RobloxScreenShot10262014_132108-74.png|Well someone blames the economy. Person's first.png|Not really as raging as the others in here but OP is angry after meeting criticism for the first time in her pathetic life. Rager.png|A hammer rager. RobloxScreenShot10272014_143951308.png|Look to the corner someone complains about a tank buy (By:Bluepizzaboy) RobloxScreenShot10282014_062143279.png|not again... Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 6.36.19 PM.png|Typical rage for badwiz on Plumpkin RobloxScreenShot10272014 192910520.png|So I've been accused of hacking for something that happened 2 rounds ago. RobloxScreenShot10272014 193037771.png|Now he wants me kicked. RobloxScreenShot10272014 193129703.png|He's still raging about that round. Irony that he can't tell the difference between a hunter and a tank. Screenshot 11.png|Raging after getting killed by smokers :^) rage comments.PNG|>Meanwhile in the comments Mat the autist.png|And on the group wall. Scrub angry after being called out for trying to talk smack about zihakre Zoa the rager.png|Credit to John Roblox for this one, just screencapped from his video. RobloxScreenShot10282014_093533-383.png|Rager cause he died by a zombie. RobloxScreenShot10282014_180144608.png|He's raging cuz I kept killing him as a hunter xD RobloxScreenShot10282014_190101026.png|The classic empty chest rage. fveri autistm.PNG|Rage on group wall RobloxScreenShot10302014_062722533.png|ODer ragers RobloxScreenShot10252014_220446970.png RobloxScreenShot10302014 074230242.png mega rage.png|He mega rage when he dead by fireball after defeat lord pumpkin. RobloxScreenShot10292014_165239958.png|death by HOUSE rage RobloxScreenShot11012014_080305928.png|ragers unleashed Poop.png|This pleb was spawnkilled by a guy with a chainsaw Exotic.png|He raged after we called him out when he was trying to impersonate being a mod. He got so mad, he said he would get roblox mods to ban us. LMFAO. RobloxScreenShot11022014_084759767.png|Read text, scrub rages about dying from virus. Communist.JPG|communist rager Bad mod.png|Tard raging at me after I rekt him with a chanisaw. Krieg vs tank, krieg won. Bad mod 1.png|He is now swearing at me. Keep in mind this guy wanted to be a mod. terrorist.png|thanks america RobloxScreenShot11022014_145130016.png|I just joined the game. .-. Clipboard01.jpg|Crying irl lulzdjifajisdf.jpg|He's going to kill me for this xD Love you PR